


don't you touch my boyfriend. he's mine

by LoveLaniLane



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Arguing, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Chaos, Chaotic Good, Drama & Romance, Featured Songs, Happy Ending, High School, Insecurity, Jealousy, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, No cheating, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Romance, Victor Salazar is Sorry, jealous!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaniLane/pseuds/LoveLaniLane
Summary: “Can you sense the feeling of the room?”“Oh, yeah... There is one-hundred-percent some unresolved sexual tension in the air right now.”“Are you serious?”“Do you not feel it?”Or the one where Victor gets jealous finding out Benji is still in a band with his ex-boyfriend, Derek, so he asks Felix for help and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether & Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Victor Salazar & Felix Weston
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	don't you touch my boyfriend. he's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... Hey..... How y'all doing...? I know that I just posted a Venji one-shot, but we're back at it again I guess. It always happens at two in the morning too. 
> 
> So, you know how sometimes Love, Victor forces us to watch uncomfortable situations against our wills? Yes, well, I’m here to extend that to your Love, Victor reading experience. You’re very welcome.
> 
> I think this was the very first Love, Victor prompt I thought of when I finished the show. I was like, "Benji and Victor are gonna date in Season 2 and I already know there's gonna be an episode of Victor being hella jealous of Benji and Derek still being in a band together and he's gonna say that he's scared of Benji spending time with Derek because he'll fall for him again." 
> 
> This prompt also has a parallel to Victor's parents storyline so if this becomes a premise in Season 2, I will be claiming the rights for Love, Victor through legal action. Bet on that. 
> 
> Well, let's get on with the jealousy one-shot. Big ups to the chick who made me rush this out because she threatened to expose a story plot similar to this one so I'll catch you outside. HMU.
> 
> Title from: song - Boyfriend by Alphabeat
> 
> Note: The big block of italic texts is a flashback.

Thursday lunchtimes were always stuck being a duo arrangement between Victor and Felix. With everyone else in their friend group being called into club meetings every Thursday, it normally was a great time for the two friends to have some great casual and quality time with one another. It also happened to be one of Felix’s favorite times of the week, besides every other time he gets to spend time with his best pal.

Felix was rambling on about the plot of a show he just finished binge watching seven seasons of, sparing no details since he knew Victor had absolutely no interest in watching it any time soon. Normally, Victor would give a half-hearted attempt to try and follow along to what his dear friend was saying, but today, he wasn’t even trying to pretend. Victor was entirely too distracted.

“Hey, Felix?” Victor unapologetically interrupted.

“Yeah, buddy?” 

Victor shifted in his seat, “If Lake told you she was going to be hanging out with her ex-boyfriend on Friday night, what would you think was really going on?”

Felix froze for a millisecond before releasing a breathy chuckle. “Well, as you may know, I have a very low self-esteem. I mean, it is so unbelievably low, if it was a game of limbo, no one would be able to go under the bar, like not even an ant. So, if she was to tell me about—Wait!” Felix leaned in really close to speak in a hushed tone. “Is Lake seeing an ex behind my back? If she is, I have to say, as my friend, I’m really glad you’re telling me this.”

“No, Lake isn’t seeing anyone behind your back. It’s—a hypothetical scenario. Like a ‘what would you do?’ sort of thing…”

Felix eyed him suspiciously. “Does this hypothetical scenario have some connection to something that might have happened with you that I am not aware of?”

“Maybe…”

“Oh, thank God! I was really worried there for a second,” Felix laughed. “Please. Go ahead. Tell me about your new existential crisis that I, your best friend and emotional support buddy, can help you with.”

Victor cringed at the memory of what happened yesterday morning between him and Benji.

_“Hey!” Victor called out right as Benji slammed his locker door shut. “You got a second?”_

_“I’ve got to meet up with a project partner at the library in ten. Walk with me?” Benji slung over his messenger bag and started making his way in the direction of the school library._

_“That’s cool.” Victor didn’t hesitate to take the place by his side, following the same pattern of footsteps beside his boyfriend. “So, I was thinking maybe you and I could finally go see that movie we’ve been trying to see. I mean, I know we were supposed to go out to watch it two weeks ago, but since neither of us have closing shifts at work this weekend, maybe we could catch it Friday night?” Victor’s hopeful grin was beaming on his face. “What do you say?”_

_The apologetic expression on Benji’s face told Victor his answer even before he could release the words. “I’m sorry, Victor. I wish I could but I’m meeting up with the guys at my house for band practice Friday night. Maybe we could catch a matinée show on Sa—”_

_“Wait…” Victor halted the conversation. “Band practice? You mean for The Sticky Beaks?”_

_"_ _Uh, yeah,” Benji chuckled. “What other band would I be talking about?”_

_“I just—didn’t know you were still doing that since, you know…Derek…is in it.”_

_Benji slowed his rapid pace, his eyes slitting a peek to the taller boy. “Just because Derek’s in the band doesn’t mean I’m going to quit. I'm the lead singer, and I like being in the band.”_

_“I know!” Victor quickly responded. “I-I only thought maybe there’d be some…awkwardness…since you two dated…and all.”_

_"We’re getting over it,” Benji stated casually, a little bit too casually for Victor’s liking. “We have a Battle of the Bands coming up so we’re trying to do as much practice as we can to prepare.”_

_"That’s… awesome…” Victor forced out the words. This wasn’t awesome. This wasn’t awesome at all._

_Benji caught the strain in Victor’s voice and stopped walking, turning to his boyfriend. “Is there a problem, Victor?”_

_“No!” Victor shook his head from side-to-side. “No. There’s no problem.”_

_Even though Victor was wearing a tight smile on his face, his boyfriend didn’t match the look. Benji stared at him blankly for a moment before delivering a small ‘hm’. “If you still want to see that movie, I’m up for it. Text me when you’re free.”_

_“Yeah! Yeah, I-um-I’ll definitely do that…”_

_Victor let Benji continue his walk to the library alone. His mind was too busy freaking out over the fact his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s ex plan to hang out Friday night—and he didn’t know what their time together would fully consist of._

“Did you ever reach out to him?” Felix asked after hearing Victor out.

Victor bowed his head. “No… He had the closing shift yesterday, and I didn’t know what to say about it or even if I _should_ say something about it.”

“I see. You’re scared of Benji and his ex-boyfriend hanging out alone because when they were together, Benji kissed you and later dropped him so you’d be together. Now you’re afraid that he’ll do the same and go right back to him. Not only that, but you also had that family trauma that happened between your parents just a while back. It's still fresh, still new.”

Victor’s face heated up red hot. “Wow, Felix. Thanks for being so straightforward about this.”

An eye roll came by Felix’s doing. “Look, man, I get it. Do you want me to hold your hand and walk on eggshells around you? If you wanted to have someone with a gentle approach, you should have brought this up to Mia.”

“That would be so much worse.”

“Yeah, definitely because she’d call you out on being a hypocrite since you kissed Benji when you were with her.”

“Felix!” Victor snapped angrily.

The man addressed raised his hands up in an act of surrendering. “Okay, I’m going too far with this, but as one who would never lie to his best friend, I’m going to say something I think you need to hear, and you need to believe.” Felix came around the lunch table to grab his friend by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes when he said, “Benji is crazy about you. You don’t have anything to be worried about when it comes to your relationship with him. You make him happy, and he really likes you.”

“Yeah, he likes me _now_ , but he also _really_ liked Derek, once.”

Felix sighed as he watched his best friend shift his eyes downward to the floor. “Okay!” A hand patted down on Victor’s shoulders and Felix went back around to his original place across from Victor. “If you are so worked up about Benji still hanging out with his ex, we’ll have to ensure that nothing does happen between them when they’re together.”

“What are you going to do?”

“ _We_ are going to instigate Operation: No Hanky-Panky, part two: Benji edition.”

“And what exactly do you plan on doing?”

“Just—” Felix grinned. “Trust me.”

* * *

“This is such a bad idea.”

Victor’s nervousness was finally catching up with him. The fact that he actually let Felix persuade him to this was probably the dumbest thing he had ever let happen… And he has made a bunch of stupid decisions since moving the Shady Creek. 

“No, it is not!” Felix insisted as he rang the doorbell for the second time in ten seconds. “This is a great idea.”

“I genuinely don’t know why _she_ has to be here with us!” Victor huffed in annoyance.

“Shut up. You need me,” Lake chimed in. She was all dressed up business casual after coming straight from a student interview piece she was doing for the morning announcements next week. She had finished applying her second layer of lip gloss before continuing her point and turning to Victor. “I am the best, most qualified person to be here right now. I can feel the room for any awkwardness or lingering sexual tension there might be between them.”

Victor motioned to open his mouth to speak, but Lake interrupted quickly. “Not like I think there will be any sexual tension between the two of them. There’s probably more tension between me and Benji than them two honestly. I mean, they only dated for like a year or something. But if that perverted bastard tries anything towards your hot hunk of a boyfriend, I’m not afraid to scratch his eyes out. And I mean that because I need to get a manicure soon anyways… Beside that point, I’m doing this because I care about you, Victor, even if you broke my best friend’s heart.”

A look of disbelief captured Victor’s face. This was the person his best friend was trusting in an already stressful situation to deescalate any hardships that could arise. Even with the look of absolute confidence on Felix’s face, Victor was in no way reassured that involving Lake was a smart move.

Felix added, “I believe and support everything my lady just said.”

The conversation had ended with the sudden motion of the front door of Benji’s house opening to reveal the guy himself, Benji Campbell.

“Hey, guys!” Benji grinned when he laid eyes on his boyfriend. Lake’s growing smirk went unnoticed. “What a surprise. What are you doing here?”

“We—” cut in Felix as he wrapped his arms around Victor and Lake’s necks, squeezing them in closer to showcase the trio. “—are here to support and sponsor our community’s local cover band, which happens to be your band… and we also do not have money to sponsor you with, so we’re only here to support!”

“Is that true?” Benji’s question was directed towards Victor who gave a grimace look for a second before Lake cut in, taking the attention.

“Hi, Benji! Your house looks amazing from this view. If you don’t mind, I’m just going to make my way through.” The dirty blonde squeezed herself past Benji to step foot inside the house. “Alright now, which way to the music making people? Is it this way? It sounds like it’s this way.”

Felix was next to enter the house, following behind his girlfriend as she took the long way to where the band was by visiting every room downstairs first. 

Benji turned to his boyfriend who still stood there awkwardly on the welcome mat, hands in his pockets. “Are you going to come in?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Victor passed off a smile before taking a step into the house he’s been in numerous times, but the first time at the same occurrence with Benji’s ex, Derek. 

* * *

“This is exciting! I’ve never been a groupie before!” Lake squealed excitedly. “My mom would not approve of this unstable lifestyle for me.”

Victor finally saw why Felix had invited a third party to their operation; this was excruciatingly awkward. There were only six people present in the entire house, five of them in the practice space now. Benji had gone down to get drinks for everyone which was bad because now there was an imbalance. Lake and Victor took the open spots on the sofa they moved from the window to the middle of the room to face the band. Felix took a high chair that was originally from the breakfast bar downstairs. The drummer of The Sticky Beaks, Ollie had been introduced to everyone when they walked in, but was now texting away on his phone, paying no attention to anyone else… and of course, there was Derek absentmindedly strumming his bass guitar.

Victor sat there tensely, fully aware of the glares being sent in his direction by the guy whose relationship he had ruined with his simple existence.

The Colombian-Puerto Rican teen leaned over to the girl beside him and whispered, “Can you sense the feeling of the room?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lake pursued her lips. “There is one-hundred-percent some unresolved sexual tension in the air right now.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Do you not feel it?” Lake questioned as if it was obvious. “Pfft. You are so lucky to have me here.”

“Is—Is it between Derek and Benji?”

“I don’t know. It could be. It’s probably between me and Benji honestly. We are two out of the three hottest people in the house, so I wouldn’t blame us… but I do feel something.”

At that moment, Benji walked in with the tray of drinks he had gone down to get. “Alright, everyone! Please be gentle with these cups. These are my mom’s special glasses. I really do not need her to get on me if something happened to them.”

Thanks came from all around to Benji as he settled down the tray and started to pass out the fruity drinks. Victor went ahead and took the only drink on the tray that had a straw in the glass.

“Oh, uh, Victor… That one is for Derek. He likes it with a straw…” Benji said in a slight unreadable tone.

Victor’s eyebrows raised up as he looked down at the drink and over to Derek, who was already wearing a knowing smirk. “Oh! Uhh, I’m sorry.”

“If you want a straw, I can get you one from downstairs—” Benji offered.

“No!” The word rushed out of Victor’s mouth more forcefully than he had meant it to be. “No, I don’t need a straw. That’s fine, really!”

The passing of the drink was observed by everyone in the room. Victor took a peek over to Felix who was downing his drink eagerly to avoid looking at anyone or anything, then he met eyes with Lake who mouthed ‘ _sexual tension’_ in his direction before turning to gently push Felix away from the group. 

Victor bitterly took his drink from the tray and took his position back on the sofa.

“So,” Benji started talking as he filled the spot on an empty stool that was placed by a microphone stand, “we were just going through some choices for the Battle of the Bands contest that’s coming up. We’re kind of stuck on whether to perform a song that goes better with my voice but isn’t really well known or a song that we know the crowd will love but has high difficulty performing.”

“Can you not do a song that is both good with your voice and a crowd favorite?” Felix asked. 

“My voice is good for like one type of music; they like a different type of genre,” Benji answered. 

“Ah, I see,” Felix nodded. “Well, if we can’t figure out a good song choice, I can definitely hook you up with some good tunes from Weezer. They would go mental for it, I swear! I know ‘Buddy Holly’ is the first thing that comes to mind when you think of Weezer, but I’m thinking we should go ‘Glorious Day’ or ‘Island In the Sun’? I would suggest ‘The Good Life’ off of their _Pinkerton_ album, but I think that might be difficult to perfect by your upcoming deadline.” 

“Thanks, Felix. We’ll certainly take those into consideration,” Benji lied. 

“What songs are you stuck between?” Victor asked. 

“‘Fireside’ by Arctic Monkeys or ‘Who Said Anything’ by The Hoosiers.”

“I’m not familiar with either one of them,” Felix commented.

“Oh my God, Felix, you don’t know who Arctic Monkeys are?” Lake gasped. “I am going to have to educate you on what good music is.”

“Uh, please do!”

Benji chuckled at the duo while shaking his head. “‘Fireside’ was Derek’s pick.”

“I know the crowd’s demographic and they love Arctic Monkeys. I’m sure if we picked something the crowd loved, it would give us more of a chance to make it out on top at the end,” Derek reasoned. 

Benji retaliated, “It would be obvious that we were trying to kiss up to the audience. I want it to be something that fits the band, something similar to what we already know. The Hoosiers’ song fits us.”

Derek was fast to defend his choice, “Working outside of our usual comfort zone can help us in the long run to expand what we do. I know ‘Fireside’ is a great way to have us grow as a band, and we need to—”

“I’d like to hear the song Benji wants!” 

Everyone turned to stare at Victor who interrupted the conversation. 

“I think what he meant was we’d love to hear them both! As your groupies, we will give our honest opinions on both performances, isn’t that right?” Lake uneasily laughed while hitting Victor’s shoulder over and over again, each hit a little harder than the one before.

“Ow!” Victor growled before pinching her side, finally making her stop.

“Yeah, let’s have them listen to both and then they can decide from there. How about that?” Benji asked his bandmates.

“I don’t care, man. I just want to play,” Ollie stated as he scooted in closer to his drum set as Benji and Derek set up to start playing for their audience.

Both pieces were different which made both Benji’s and Derek’s arguments valid.

One was more upbeat with mellowed vocals—

> _I can’t explain, but I wanna try_
> 
> _There’s this image of you and I_
> 
> _And it goes dancing by_
> 
> _In the morning and in the night time_
> 
> _There’s all these secrets that I can’t keep_
> 
> _Like in my heart there’s that hotel suite_
> 
> _And you lived there so long_
> 
> _It’s kind of strange, now you’re gone_

—versus a slowed out tune which exercised Benji’s tone and longevity of holding out syllables as he performed— 

> _I don’t know why you love me like you do_
> 
> _It’s not like I’m special, special like you_
> 
> _Open your eyes, she’s just been reading lines_
> 
> _But she’s ever so convincing_
> 
> _I want to believe her this time_
> 
> _Who said anything about falling in love_
> 
> _Lost my mind when I surrendered_
> 
> _Everything to find you’re enough_
> 
> _This is my mistake ‘cause_
> 
> _Who said anything about falling in love_
> 
> _In love, in love_

At the end of both performances, the trio consisting of Felix, Lake, and Victor seemed to each have their minds made up on which to choose. 

“I liked Benji’s song,” Victor announced. 

Felix and Lake gave their third party the most bewildered look. 

“Why?” Lake laughed aloud at Victor’s choice.

“Yeah, Victor… why my pick?” Benji immediately followed up with. He didn’t have his eyes on anyone else but his boyfriend. 

Victor struggled with reasoning, “It’s just like you said… It fits better for what you guys stand for as a band.”

“But this is for Battle of the Bands!” Felix exclaimed. 

“You’re performing to please a large audience of people, so you need to please the people. As much as I hate to side with the prick, I gotta go with ‘Fireside’,” Lake added, leaning back against the sofa.

“Thank you!” Derek clapped before taking a double take back at Lake. “ _Prick?_ ”

Lake simply shrugged. “I didn’t think it was important to mention, but I really don’t like you.”

“Lake!” The warning tone from Felix was presented because of the unexpected comment from his girlfriend. 

“I’ve never done anything to you, sweetie, so don’t direct any of your aggression at me,” Derek fired back. 

Lake clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and held up a finger. “Do not call me sweetie, _ever._ And I’m not ‘directing my aggression’ to you. I know what kind of guy you are, so my attitude is perfectly justifiable.”

“You may know _about_ me, but you don’t _know_ me.”

“Did you pull that quote from your list of manipulation tactics to use on the people you need to get on their good side?” Lake argued. 

“Lake!” Benji called out, stepping up to play as a physical barrier between the two. “Derek and I are cool now. We don’t need any sort of retaliation over what happened between us. We’ve worked it out.”

“And when did that happen?” The words slipped out of Victor’s mouth before he could even think to stop himself. A dubious expression found itself on Benji’s face for a split second before it hardened and his jaw clenched. The look made Victor bow his head. 

“Can I speak to you? Alone?” Victor had to look directly to Benji to see who he was speaking to. Much to his surprise, Benji’s hazel eyes met his dark brown ones. 

“Uh, sure…” Benji did not waste time taking Victor’s hand and towing him out of the practice room. While Benji dragged Victor behind him, Victor spoke, “I’m so sorry about them. If I knew they were going to be like that I wouldn’t have brought them.”

Benji brought him to the doorway of his bedroom, not fully in but enough to still see the hallway in case any eavesdroppers were to try and listen in on their conversation. Turning to Victor, Benji looked slightly pissed off, and Victor wouldn’t blame him after the stunt his friends were pulling in that room. Still, under the tense gaze, Victor crossed his arms to hide his shaking hands. 

“I’m not upset over Lake calling out Derek. I’m upset with how obviously persistent you’re being, making everything seem like it’s Derek against the world.”

“Me?”

Benji sighed, “I know why you’re here, Victor.”

Victor slowly uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides. “You do?”

“Yeah…” Benji grumbled. “I had my suspicions as soon as you arrived, I just didn’t want to believe it to be the reason you had actually showed up.”

“I’m sorry, Benji,” Victor started to apologize. “This is honestly all in my stupid head because that’s what I am. I’m stupid, so stupid to let his personal insecurities come in between a wonderful relationship with the most amazing guy he knows.”

“That doesn’t dismiss that you’re here right now because you don’t like that Derek and I are still around each other.”

“I’m—fine—with you hanging out with—Derek.” Victor’s voice squeaked up to a higher octave, making Benji roll his eyes at the obvious lie his boyfriend had spewed at him. “I have no problem with it whatsoever.”

“Don’t lie to me, please. It only makes this worse than it already is…”

“I—” Victor didn’t know what to say. Benji looked genuinely hurt right now and it was all Victor’s fault. He was the one that wasn’t fine with Benji being around Derek although Benji himself was okay with it. He was the one to follow along with Felix’s dumb plan of coming to the band practice unannounced. He was the one making this worse. This was Victor’s wrongdoing. 

Taking a deep breath to collect himself, he let his gaze fall onto the boy standing across from him. “You’re right.” Benji froze in surprise at the confession. “I came here today because I was scared that if you spend more time with Derek you’d realize how much of a mistake being with me is and go back to him. I was scared he’d bring back any old feelings you had for him and you’d make up your mind and decide maybe being with me isn’t as fulfilling as it had been with him. I was scared—I _am_ scared because you’re so great, and I don’t think I’m doing enough to make you feel like being with me is worth everything... I’m so scared of losing you, B…” 

There was a pause in the moment while the couple just looked at each other, taking in each other’s expressions. The shorter of the boyfriends reached his hand outward to grasp his partner’s and Victor released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“You’re not going to lose me, Victor, and you are enough for me. I already told you my relationship with him wasn’t a good one, and it wasn’t healthy either. It hurts me that you would even think that I would consider going back to something like that… I wasn’t happy with Derek, which is why I broke it off. I didn’t like how he made me feel and I knew if I stayed with him, I wouldn’t like who I would become because of him… I like being myself—with you. You make me happy. A minute with you is better than if I have a hundred years with Derek. I wouldn’t want to do anything to ruin what we have. You’re my boyfriend, but you’re also my best friend… I don’t want to lose you either…”

A massive grin was growing on Victor’s face hearing the comforting words his boyfriend had just shared with him. “Don’t let Felix hear that. He takes his role as Best Friend very seriously.”

Both Victor and Benji laugh over the comment, Victor tightening his hold on Benji’s hand. “I’m sorry I doubted you, Benji. You are so out of my league, I’m so glad I have you.”

Benji smiled shyly, pulling his man in close to be embraced into a hug. Victor’s arms immediately went around his waist while Benji’s arms wrapped themselves around Victor’s neck. Victor gave a quick pressing kiss to Benji’s neck before snuggling his face into the crook of it. 

“OH SHIT.”

The sweet moment was rudely interrupted by sudden sounds of screaming and yelling coming from the practice room. The door rapidly swung open and a swift view of blonde-hair dashed through, the clacking sound of high heels making their way to the front door. 

Felix, who was wearing a wide-eyed look of alertness, was next out of the room immediately running behind Lake. He seemed ready to escape when he caught the two boys standing close looking at him confused. 

“Victor! Hey man, we need to go, like right now!” 

“Why? What happened?” Victor asked curiously. 

“Lake attacked Derek, and, uh… he sort of threatened to call the cops.”

“WHAT?” Benji and Victor screamed simultaneously, the look of panic covering both of their faces. 

“We’re running! Let’s go, we don’t have time!” Felix said, grabbing at Victor’s hand, pulling him along to the front exit. Victor looked back at Benji who seemed lost in his place, stuck between whether he should check up on Derek or make sure Victor, Lake, and Felix escape before anything else happened. 

“Uh, I—uh, I’ll call you!” Victor said behind him as he ran out the front door and got in the car where Lake was still riled up from her attack on Derek. 

“I swear to God if I ever see that punk’s face ever again, I will make sure my thumb goes so far into his eye socket, he’ll never see again!” 

“Dude, I think your girlfriend is psychotic!” Victor gulped as he started the car, not even taking the time to make sure everyone had their seatbelts on before speeding out of the driveway.

“Yeah,” Felix sighed, a goofy smile placed on his face, “It’s why I’m in love with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more Venji / Love, Victor ideas that are in the works. One is a personal piece so I'm hoping to get that one out soon because it's my baby at the moment. 
> 
> My other story "His 'I Like That You Are Shorter' Face" has been booted out of the first page, so if you'd love more cute Venji content (especially about their 587 feet height difference), here is the link!  
> \- https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975394
> 
> Kudos, comment, rec, bookmark, and do what you do, bb. 
> 
> Here's to next time! :)


End file.
